1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a power saving portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop computers, are widely used. Most portable electronic devices have buttons mounted thereon for operation. However, operating the buttons consumes a lot electric power over when the device is in standby modes. Also, frequent usage of the buttons, e.g., using the buttons to edit short messages or to play games, may dramatically deplete the electric power of the battery of the portable electronic device. Thus, the portable electronic device needs to be frequently charged, which causes inconvenience to the user thereof.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.